Revenge of the Karate Kid 2: Life for Jack and Kim
by JesusFreak93
Summary: Jack and Kim are living a simple life. Along with their twin girls, Jackie and Kinley. But will life always be easy for them? Read and find out! Sequel to Revenge of the Karate Kid.
1. introduction

**Here is the story of Jack, Kim, and their twin girls, Jackie and Kinley. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Jack and Kim were putting the twins to sleep.

"Whew," Kim whispered, sitting on the couch.

"I know," Jack said, putting an arm around his wife.

"I can't believe Lindsay helped us."

"But she did save you and the girls."

"Yes, she did," Kim agreed.

Just then Jackie got fussy.

"I have to go see what is going on with her," Kim said, getting up.

"Alright," Jack said, grabbing the TV remote.

Kim got into the nursery and picked Jackie up.

"Sh, Sh. Mommy's here," Kim said with a assuring tone in her voice. "I love you, Jackie."

Jackie calmed down a little.

"Thata girl," Kim said, happily.

"Is everything okay?" Jack poked his head into the nursery.

"Yes, Jack," Kim grinned.

"Well, I am glad to marry a woman, who is a good mommy," Jack placed his hands on her waist.

"I'm glad to marry a man, who can be a good daddy," Kim said.

Jack just smiled, and kissed her cheek.

Kim let Jack hold Jackie, while she picked Kinley up.

"Daddy's got you," Jack said, tickling Jackie's chin.

Jackie giggled.

Jack rocked Jackie to sleep, while Kim rocked Kinley to sleep.

After the girls were asleep, Kim looked at the clock and saw it was 9:00.

"Jack, hon. It's time to get in bed," Kim said.

"Alright," Jack said getting boxers out of the drawer.

Kim pulled out a spaghetti strapped shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Good night, sweetie," Kim said.

"Good night, babe," Jack said placing his hands around her waist and pulling her close. After a while they fell asleep.


	2. Going to the dojo

**Here is the second chapter! Enjoy! And if you read, the second chappie, IT WAS A MISTAKE! So, you just read a preview for my other story, Kickin It the Tarzan Way.**

* * *

Jack and Kim were going to go to the dojo, so Jack could get a job.

"Jack, Kim, welcome!" Rudy said.

"Hello, Rudy," Jack said.

"Who are these little kids?" Rudy looked at the twins in the carrier.

"These are my daughters, Jackie and Kinley. And I was wondering if you needed a new sensei."

"Indeed, I do!"

"Well, I wanted to apply for the job."

"I would love that," Rudy said, giving Jack paperwork.

Kim just went into Rudy's office and fell asleep.

_2 hours later. _

"Kim, wake up," Jack quietly nudged her.

Kim groaned as she woke up, "hi, Jack," Kim was still half-asleep.

"Time to go, Kimmy," Jack said.

"Alright," Kim got up.

"Bye," Rudy said.

"Bye," Jack and Kim said.

* * *

**Chapter 2 done! Sorry if it was short, but oh well. :)**

**Random fact: I have a friend named Kim, sometimes I call her Kimmy. And I have an Aunt Kimmy, she wants me to call her Aunt Kimmy, not Aunt Kim or Aunt Kimberly.**

**Until next time!**


	3. Suggesting Vacation

**Here is the third chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

Kim was watching TV when she heard Kinley crying.

"Coming!" Kim rushed into the nursery.

Jackie was sleeping peacefully so Kim didn't have to deal with her.

"Are you hungry?" Kim asked, getting a bottle and fed it to her.

Jack came through the door, and into the nursery.

"Hey, Kimmy," Jack said, tired.

"Hey, Jack. Karate tiring?" Kim laughed.

"Yeah, and I was think since the girls are almost 3 months, we should go on a vacation with the guys and their girlfriends."

"I would love to!" Kim said.

"Milton and Jerry talked to Julie and Lindsay about it."

"Woah, woah, woah! Jerry and Lindsay are dating?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, they have been a month after Jackie and Kinley were born."

"That surprises me, but I think it would be awesome," Kim said.

"I'll tell the guys and we'll start packing," Jack said.

Kinley finished her bottle and Kim was putting her to sleep.

"I'll call them now," Jack walked out.

"First vacation in a while," Kim said as she started packing clothes for the girls.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is done! Hope you enjoyed! Love, Emily! **


	4. Going to the Vacation

**Here is the forth chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" the alarm went off. Kim slapped the snooze button, forgetting they were going on a vacation.

Jack woke up, seeing Kim was still sleeping.

"Kimmy, wake up. We're going on a vacation today," Jack said.

Kim groaned as she woke up, "hi, Jack."

"Vacation, remember?"

"That's why I set my alarm so early!" Kim exclaimed.

"We packed yesterday, didn't we?" Jack asked.

Kim nodded as she got up. She went to her dresser and pulled out a blue tank top and a pair of shorts. Jack got up and got his Bobby Wasabi T-shirt and basketball shorts.

After Kim got dressed, she went to the nursery and got the girls ready. Jack brought the suitcase to the front door.

Kim came from the nursery, carrying Jackie and Kinley.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, get the suitcase for the girls and I'll put them in the carriers and we'll be on our way," Kim said, pulling carriers from the closet with her foot.

"All right," Jack went into the nursery.

Kim put the girls on the couch and got the carriers ready. When it was ready, Kim put Jackie in one, then Kinley in the other.

Jack came with the suitcase, "I'll get this stuff and the girls in."

"You put the suitcases in and I'll put the carriers in," Kim said.

"Okay. If you insist," Jack said, getting the suitcases.

Kim got one of the carriers and buckled it in and then the other one and buckled it.

Then they saw Milton, Jerry, Julie, and Lindsay pull up.

"Hey, everyone!" Jack and Kim waved.

"Hey, Brewers!" they replied.

"Ready for our 1 week getaway?" Lindsay asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Kim replied.

"How about the girls in one vehicle and the guys in another?" Julie suggested.

"I like it," Kim laughed,

"Don't you want to be with me?" Jack did puppy eyes.

"Jack, go with Jerry and Milton. And no drinking! Especially when you're driving!" Kim said, looking at Milton.

"What?! I don't drink!" Milton confirmed.

"I still don't want **anyone **drinking," Kim said.

"Oh, alright," Jerry said.

"Are you saying you drink?" Lindsay asked.

"I kid," Jerry replied.

Lindsay stared at him for a moment, "you better be kidding."

They got into the vehicles and left.

* * *

**OK, you may be ask where they are going... BUT I AIN'T TELLING YA! YA GOTTA READ NEXT CHAPPIE! Coming soon! :)**


	5. Vacation part 1

**Here is the fifth chapter! **

* * *

They reached their destination. Florida.

Kim got the girls out of the vehicle and she put the carriers down and got the suitcases.

"Your daughters are beautiful, Kim," Julie said as she knelt down to admire them.

"Thank you," Kim said as she saw the guys pull into the hotel parking lot.

"Hey, Kimmy," Jack smiled.

"Hey," Kim smiled back.

"How about we check in?" Milton suggested.

"Alright," everyone agreed as they got their suitcases out.

They got into the hotel and Milton had reserved rooms 2 days before. So they got checked in and got into different rooms. With Kim, Lindsay, and Julie in one and Jack, Jerry, and Milton in the other.

"Why don't we go to the swimming area?" Kim suggested.

"Yeah," Lindsay and Julie liked the idea.

"Alright," the boys agreed as they got their suitcases into their room and got ready to go swimming.

"Let's go," Julie said and Lindsay took Kim's suitcase and the girl's suitcase and Kim carried both carriers into the room.

"Kim, you didn't have to take them both," Lindsay said.

"It's fine. I'm almost used to it," Kim laughed.

"Really?" Julie was surprised.

"Yeah. I'll get my swimsuit on and I'll be out to put the girls' swimsuits on," Kim said, taking her swimsuit out of her suitcase and going into the bathroom.

Julie went into the other bathroom and got her swimsuit on. Lindsay was in the room getting hers on. When Lindsay finished, Kim came out.

"You're stylish, Kim!" Lindsay complimented..

"Thanks," Kim said as she got Jackie and Kinley in their swimsuits. Jackie had a pink one and Kinley had an orange one.

Julie came out. All of them had their towels wrapped around their waist.

"Are we ready?" Lindsay asked.

Kim nodded. "I am. Are the guys ready?" Kim asked, when she had the twins in a stroller.

* * *

Jack finished putting his swimsuit on. He grabbed his towel and sat on a bed, watching TV. Jerry came out ready to go.

"Ready, Jack?" Jerry asked as he smoothed his hair.

"We have to wait for Milton," Jack replied as he watched Star Trek.

Jerry sat on a different bed, "isn't this the episode where Data meets his mom?"

Jack nodded.

Then Milton came out.

"Isn't this the Star Trek episode where Data meets his mom?" Milton asked.

Jack nodded, "ready?" Jack asked as he turned off the TV.

"Ready whenever," Jerry and Milton replied, grabbing their towels.

* * *

**Well, I'm gonna stop there because I'm afraid I might have a mob after me if I don't update.**

**Love, Emily.**


	6. Going on Hiatus

**I'm sorry guys! I think I'm gonna put this on hiatus for a while! I really am sorry! But I can't seem to update as fast as I want! But I will try to update as soon as possible on Return of Jack! Sorry. :'( \**

**~JesusFreak**


End file.
